For Lack Of Better Title
by Amme Moto
Summary: There's a human in town, and she's just as simple as Homestar. And guess who has to tolerate her, even though she lives with Marzipan? Strong Bad. He likes this human because she takes his pranks without noticing, and she picks on Strong Sad.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: T!

"AHHHH!"

THUMP!

CHOMP! Crack, chew…..

"Holy crap! A-Da-Cheat! What was that?" Strong Bad ran through the house, tripping over chip bags and shoes, looking for The Cheat.

"Mnnn-aHmmm-cha-Hmm!" The Cheat exclaimed.

"What? What do you mean, 'There's something in the computer room'?" Strong Bad ran as fast as his boxing gloves would let him to the computer room, instantly tripping over something big and boney.

"OW!" The thing shouted. Strong Bad screamed in fright, hiding behind The Cheat.

"You can take da T.V., just leave us alone and don't hurt us!" He whimpered. The thing stood up and shook its head. "Hey, you're human!"

The brunette brushed off all the dirt from her purple shirt, which straddled down deep into her hips. Then she stamped her feet, making her blue jean capris bounce up and down.

"Hey, where am I?" She asked, looking around the room and finally noticing The Cheat and Strong Bad. Her eyes lit up and screamed. "AHHHH!"

"AHH!" Strong Bad and The Cheat screamed too, running away. The girl too ran the other direction, which was to the door. She slammed into the door, falling to the ground.

"AHHH!" She screamed again, getting up and actually opening the door to get out. She ran down the street, arms flailing in the air wildly as her legs pelted her along.

"AHHH!" Scram a new voice. A white guy with no hands and a red shirt with a star on it came into the street, doing the same thing the girl was. "Wait. Why am I screaming?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know, I don't even remember why _I_ was screaming."

"Oh, okay. Wha's your name?" The thing asked.

"I'm TERRI! You can call me T!" Terri shouted.

"I'm HOMESTAR RUNNER! You can call me Homestar Runner!" Homestar replied. "What are you doing in this tewible, tewible town that is Town?"

"Town?"

"Town where?" Homestar asked. "Oh, by the way, have you seen my hat? It goes on my head, and it sits there all the time?"

"Going by that description, no. Wanna find it?" Terri asked.

"Awite!" Homestar screamed. "I wanna go tell Marzipan!"

"Maize of Pan?" Terri asked, scratching her head.

"She's my girlfwiend!" Homestar stated, running out of the street. "Come on! You can live with her if you need a place to stay!"

Terri tried to keep up with the no-pants guy, but he was fast. Terri ran faster and faster, trying to keep up with him, not noticing the fact that she was tripping over trash cans and mail boxes and cars.

"Here it is!" Homestar finally stopped running and opened the door to a yellow house. "Hey, Dumb-Face! I mean, Marzipan! I'm here, and I got a fwiend!"

A yellow broomstick with a purple dress on came in through the door and smiled.

"Oh, hi Homestar. Who's this?"

"I'm TERRI! But you can call me T!" Terri shouted once again.

"Ok, Hi, T. I'm Marzipan, Homestar's girlfriend."

"Hi, Maize of Pan!" Terri shouted once more, nearly breaking Marzipan's ribs in a hug.

"Where did she come from, Homestar?"

"From Strong Bad's house." Homestar answered.

"Fwom _who's_ house?" Terri asked, walking into a table. "You mean Shirtless-Maniac-With-The-Mask-And-Boxing-Gloves and his accomplice Yellow-Rabid-Mousie-With-Polka-Dots?"

"That's him and The Cheat." Marzipan said. "Now, do you have a place to stay?"

"Homestar Runner said I could stay with Maize of Pan!" Terri shouted, falling over the couch and landing on her nose. "Ouchies!"

"Homestar, did you invite her over here?" Marzipan asked.

"No, I think I would remember if I did." Homestar answered.

"Homestar said he didn't." Marzipan sidled over to Terri.

"Didn't what, Maize of Pan?"

"Did ask if you can stay here."

"GASP! I can stay here? Thank you so much, Maize of Pan!" Terri hugged Marzipan. "This'll be so much fun!"

"Well…." Marzipan considered. "If you like tofu, then I guess it's okay…."

"Tofu? Toh-foo?" Terri pronounced. Marzipan smiled.

"We'll get along just fine."

RING!

"AHH!" Terri took cover in Marzipan's hair. "Oh! It's just the phone. I'll get it!"

Terri ran over to the phone and picked it up, putting it to her ear.

"Terri's Road Kill Service: You Kill It, We Grill It! What have we run over today?" Terri put on a New York accent and said that into the phone.

"Um…. I'm sorry; I'm looking for a Marzipan." Said a gruff voice of Strong Bad.

"Oh! Hold on, lemme get her!" Terri kept the phone up to her ear and screamed "MAIZE OF PAN! TELEPHONE!" She then put on a deep, gruff, man's voice. "Hello?"

"Hey, Marzipan. Who was that?" Strong Bad asked.

"Oh, it wasn't anyone." Terri tripped over the telephone cord and hit the floor.

"Well, I was gonna tell you about this weird girl who's trying to rob everyone." Strong Bad reported. Terri gasped.

"No! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! ROBBER ON THE LOOSE! TAKE COVER!" She shouted. Homestar saluted.

"Yes, Mir!" He said. Mir was probably meaning a mixture between Sir and Ma'am. Anyway, Homestar dove under the table and started bawling. "Awww! We're gonna die!"

"Okay…. Anyway, I'll call back in a little while. Just be on the lookout for a brunette girl with a purple shirt and blue jean capris on.

"Hey! That sounds familiar!" Terri shouted, trying to think of who she had seen that looked like that.

"You've seen her? I gotta go, she might come back. Bye!"

Click.

THE END!

Next chapter she and Marzipan go shopping and come back to the _Answering Machine! _Review!


	2. Answering Machine

**Chapter Two: Answering Machine**

"Maize of Pan!" Terri walked through the door with a handful of bags. "I didn't know you could buy clothes from a grocery store!"

"They aren't clothes, they're veggies." Marzipan explained.

"V-veggies?" Terri asked. "What are th—MESSAGES!" Terri spilled out all of the veggi-tables onto the floor and hopped over to the answering machine. "Now how does this thing work…." Terri pressed a random button, making the thing blare off into oblivion.

"AHHH! We're gonna die!" Terri screamed. Marzipan came over and pressed another button, making the messages start. They were all from Strong Bad, Marzipan knew.

"_Hi, this is Marzipan. I'm doing whatever. Leave me a message and T will call you back with something to talk about…." _

"Hey! Maize of Pan! You called!" Terri shouted into the other room where her roommate resided.

"_**Hello, Marzipan, this is Strong Bad. I just wanted to tell you that T should make sure she washes her face in olive oil once every hour to… keep away… the face termites. Yes, it's very contagious."**_

"AHH!" Terri ran into the next room and clung onto Marzipan's hair. "I'm gonna get face termites… I'll die… I haven't even fed my dogs yet…."

"T, you don't have dogs, you're not going to die, and—" Marzipan stopped. She could use this to her advantage. She would feel a little bad about manipulating Terri, but it would be funny in the long run. "And Strong Bad has the right kind of olive oil you need. You should stay over there all day tomorrow. After one full day of using that stuff, you should be termite-free!"

"YES! I'll be the healthiest she in the world! AHH! TWO MORE MESSAGES!" Terri ran off, leaving Marzipan to wonder what in the world a "Healthiest _she_ in the world" was.

"_**Hello, this is uh… Da Cheat. Yes, it's Da Cheat; I can talk now! I mean, talk human! Hey, Da Cheat, what're you doing here? I thought you went to… hey look! Pencil shavings!"**_

"AHH!" Terri ran around in circles. "THE CHEAT GAVE THE CHEAT PENCIL SHAVINGS! HE COULD CHOKE ON HIMSELF!"

"Yes, you should go over there tomorrow and talk him out of that…." Marzipan's voice in the next room tried to keep from laughing.

"ONE MORE MESSAGE!" Terri listened to it.

"_**Yes, Konnichiwa my fine American friend. Are you interested in buying some 'Stay-Free-of-Acme'? If so, call up 1-800-U-R-BAKA-42 and get your free subscription! Keep those scary, scary acme away!"**_

"AHHH! Wait a minute, what's Acme?" Terri asked the answering machine questioningly. "YOU DON'T KNOW, DO YOU? I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T EQUIPED WITH THAT INFORMATION!"

The petty answering machine shed one tear, and closed its tape holder in shame.

"You know what? I know Strong Bad knows what acme is, he just won't tell anyone. He wants to hog it all to himself." Marzipan came into the room and chuckled.

"What? That's not nice sharing rules. I'll have to break him of that…. I'LL DO IT TOMORROW SINCE I HAVE TO GO THERE ANYWAY! Should I call him ahead of time?"

"No, no, you shouldn't." Marzipan grinned. "You'd just be wasting breath. He's psychic. He knows things. But he won't tell anyone that."

"Wow, he's a pretty untrusting guy… I'll fix him of that!" Terri threw a hand in the air. "I'll be busy tomorrow, I should sleep now."

And she fell over right then and slept on the coffee table.

THE END!

Sorry it took so long, people! There you go! The next chapter, I'm sure you know, she'll be visiting _Strong Bad's House_! Review please!


End file.
